Timeless
by reptilia321
Summary: An internship at a prestigious science lab goes awry when a lab mishap transports one boy to the future! However, the side effects could tear the very multiverse apart! Pairings, Paradoxes... Pie?
1. Lab Safety

Timeless

"Wow... this place is amazing Dr. Kingsley!" Tony said, looking inside the windows of the various rooms in the corridor. The walls were a clean white and the floors were gleamingly polished. Inside the windows lining the hallway, scientists were in several rooms. One room contained a large metal generator with lightning rods surrounding it, all being struck by electricity. Another room contained a large, robotic suit that changed it's shape! One room even had a lone slice of bread on a pedestal! Tony raised his eyebrow at that last one, but decided not to question it.

Even though he was currently in a high-profile, scientific, super-college, he was not a student. Tony was just an average, 16 year-old high school student who just happened to land the best internship in the state. He had brown hair and eyes and squared glasses. He wore a white lab coat over his green T-shirt. Tony jotted notes onto his clipboard as he walked with Dr. Kingsley. The Doctor smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way, Mr. Greene. Would you like to see our most significant achievement?"

Tony nodded.

The two walked toward a large, metal door. Dr. Kingsley placed a keycard in a small slit before opening the door. As it opened, Tony's eyes widened. In the lab, scientist were rushing around a tall machine. It seemed tp give off an intense atmosphere, almost as if the air surrounding it was unstable! "What is that?" Tony said, flabbergasted. Dr. Kingsley smiled. "This, Mr. Greene, is the future. And the past. And all in between. A machine that can manipulate time and space!" Tony raised an eyebrow. "A... a time machine? That's not possible..." The Dr. grinned. He walked over to a counter and grabbed a small, metal box. "It is possible, Mr. Greene. Our most talented scholars have done all of the math. The government is funding us, of course, but with our newest results we should gain international funding." He said. Dr. Kingsley handed Tony the box. "Mr. Greene, that box holds the most powerful energy source on Earth: nuclear fusion. That one box could level a city with the amount of pressure in it." Tony sweated, nervously, as he looked at the "box-o-doom" in his hand.

Suddenly, a loud beeping came from one of the scientist's computers. "Dr! We have a problem! These energy readings are off the charts!" Dr. Kingsley made his way to the scientist's computer and his eyes widened. Tony turned and saw that the machine began humming. Sparks flew from it every few seconds. Tony wanted to run, but he was frozen. It wasn't until it was too late the Dr. Kingsley noticed him. He raised a hand. "Mr. Greene! Step awa-"

The machine gave off a flash of light.

Tony's eyes were shut tight as he felt his body soaring. He opened them and gasped. All around him, he saw colors and shapes of all different sizes. His body began to feel compressed and empty and full and streched. He felt a tug on his hands. He looked down and saw the metal box Dr. Kingsley handed to him. Tony felt the tug again, but this time a bit stronger. The box floated from his hands before dissolving into the continuum. That exact moment, a portal opened in front of him before pulling him in and dissipating.

The scientists in the lab opened their eyes. The bright light faded and Tony was no where to be seen. Dr. Kingsley looked around, frantically, before taking out his cell phone.

After a few minutes, he was connected. "Mr. President, we've had an incident. The machine malfunctioned and took one of my interns and our only power source away. We need an extension- what? But sir- very well..."

Dr. Kingsley slammed the phone on the counter. "Sir?" A scientist asked, cautiously. Kingsley shook his head. "We can't get him. The Big Guy up top said other matters were getting in the way. Some wacko is causing anomalies of snowstorms in a small village and the entire planet is prepared to engage in war! All of our hard work has been for naught. Now, one of our own is stuck in time/space!" Dr. Kingsley thought for a moment before going to a computer. "I refuse this defeat! We have to save him! Go! Go!" The scientists began to rush around.

However, they would never be able to complete their work, for a war was on the horizon. A war that would leave the world in silence for centuries...


	2. Fast Forward

When he came to, at first, Tony couldn't remember much from before he blacked out. After a moment or two, however, the memories of the lab, the machine, and the portal rushed back to him. Now, a new question arose:

"Where am I?" Tony looked around and saw that he was now in a lush field of grass and other vegetation. "Or rather... when am I?" He looked at the area. Admittedly, it was very peaceful, but Tony couldn't benefit from it. He was having a mini panic attack due to the fact that he was in an unknown location in an unknown time. "Aw man... what if I'm so far forward or backwards that I'm the only person on Earth!? This is a nightmare! If I even leave this spot I could be eaten by a dinosaur or worse! If I don't, though-" Tony's train of thought was interrupted by nearby snickering. He turned and his jaw dropped to the ground. In front of him were 3 small creatures. They had wings and pointy hats. "Uh...uh...uh..." Tony could say nothing else. The creatures snickered. "Look boys! He's toungue-tied! Hey, buddy, cat got your toungue?" The leader said, laughing. Tony shook. "W-what are you?"

The creatures stopped laughing. "What are we? That's awful rude mister. We are gnomes, but the real question is what are you?" Tony took a deep breath. Here he was, being questioned by creatures that don't exist. "I'm a human." He said.

The gnomes stay silent for a moment before laughing again. "Yeah right! And I'm the tallest gnome in the world!" One said. The other two were leaning on each other for support as they were laughing heartily. When they caught their breath, they looked at the confused boy. "Listen, kid. Since you gave us a good laugh, I'll explain. Humans aren't around anymore. They've been gone for quite some time except for one." The gnome leader said. Tony was shocked. 'How far in the future am I?'

The gnome pointed toward a forest. "If you go that way, you'll see the real human. Just walk straight."

Tony looked in the direction and nodded. "Uh... thanks..." He said, feeling a bit ridiculous for talking to something that might have been a figment of his imagination. 'No... they were real. This is all real... no matter how much I wish it were a dream...'

As he walked, he saw even more strangeness. Fairies were brushing their hair on tree leaves, various animals were literally standing and leaning against trees and talking about their days like co-workers at an office, Tony even thought he saw a gathering of dancing bugs! 'I... I don't even know what to make of all this. As amazing as it is, it just can't be real... and what happened to the humans? Surely there must be more than just one... right?' Tony continued to walk through the forest, trying to avoid getting the culture shock of several lifetimes, but it was increasingly difficult... and amazing. With each step he saw impossible things and each impossible thing was stacked with more impossible things!

He finally got out of the forest and blocked the sun from his eyes. Ahead, Tony saw a rather large, impressive tree house and made his way forward.

"This is the life, bro." Jake said as he laid back with an iced tea in his hand. Finn nodded. "Oh yeah. I mean, adventuring is good and all, but taking time to chill is pretty cool, too, you know?" He, too, was kicked back with an iced tea. B-Mo mimicked them happily. They all let out a simultaneous, collective sigh.

It was a short-lived relaxation. Jake looked out into the distance, but raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" The trio turned and saw a figure approaching. Finn pulled out a pair of binoculars while Jake stretched his eyes into their shape. B-Mo used his zoom function. "I don't know... wait, it looks like... a human!" Finn exclaimed, nearly dropping his binoculars. The trio stayed still for a moment before bolting from the balcony to the bottom floor.


	3. The Other Human

As Tony walked, he had a sudden realization: 'This treehouse is extremely well-built! Someone must have had a lot of free time.'

Tony's next realization was that he was in a situation where he was one of only two humans on Earth, yet he was drawn to the foundation of a treehouse.

'Get your priorities straight, Greene!' He mentally chided.

Suddenly, he though he saw a quick movement on a boat hanging off the side of the treehouse. He slowed his pace, hoping his soon-to-be-acquaintance was not a complete sadist. Tony was only a few yards from the door when it happened.

It burst open and three figures ran out.

One was a boy wearing a bear-like white hat, a blue shirt, and shorts. The second was a blonde bulldog with big eyes. The third was a small computer-like robot who had a blinking exclamation point on it's screen. All three of them ran around Tony repeating "Oh my Glob! Oh my Glob!"

Tony was thoroughly confused and astounded. First off, that bulldog just spoke and ran on two legs. Secondly, that computer's robotic movements were amazingly fluid. Tony remained silent and dumbfounded. The blue boy got in his face. "Who are you!? What are you!?" He seemed to be speaking a mile a minute. Tony was taken aback and hesitated before answering. "I-I'm Tony Greene. I am a human. Are you-"

Before he could finish, the boy and his companions paused before jumping up and down, happily. Tony was getting worried. 'He's this excited just my seeing me? Is he really the last human?'

The boy quickly grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him to the tree house, his two companions in tow. They rushed inside and threw him on the couch. The blue boy began pacing back and forth, hyperventilating. "Dude, are you okay?" Tony asked. The bulldog put a hand (paw?) on his shoulder. "Don't worry. He gets like this when he's really excited." He said. Tony wanted to respond to that, but he was still dumbfounded by this dog's vocals. Tony remembered he was in a different time and decided to question it later. He shook his head. "Please, I need help. I'm... lost." That was the only word he thought would describe the situation the best. "Well, where did you come from? Were there more humans with you?" Blue Boy asked quickly. The bulldog held him back. "Whoa! Hold it, dude! I think we should see Princess Bubblegum about this. If there are more humans, then, she could help find them homes and junk!" Blue Boy nodded, but Tony stood. "There were no others with me. I'm the only one." Blue Boy looked down with a sullen expression before sitting. Tony walked to him. "So, it's true? You are... the last human?" Blue Boy nodded. Tony looked down, but blushed when he remembered something. "Oh! This is awkward... I didn't get your names. I'm Tony Greene." He introduced. The Blue Boy's sadness seemed to fade as he began to smile. "I'm Finn. This is my brother, Jake."

"Sup'." Jake said. Tony was still kind of weirded out by the talking dog. Suddenly, he felt a small tug on his jeans. He looked down and saw the robot computer. "I'm B-MO! Want to play a videogame?" Much to Tony's surprise, Jake's arms stretched and wrapped around B-MO, placing him away. "Sorry, B-MO, not right now. We have to tend to Tony, here."

"How did you do that?" Tony said, shocked. Jake shrugged. "I'm a magic dog. I can stretch into anything!" He then stretched into Tony's likeness. "Whoa..." He said, but had a thought.

'Magic? That's impossible... It-' He thought about all he'd seen so far. 'Nope. Nope nope nope. Don't question it until you find out where and when you are.'

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Why do you sound so surprised. Magic junk happens all the time." Tony shook his head. "Not where I'm from. I came here by accident. See, I was working at this lab when there was some kind of malfunction with a project: a working time machine. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! I was sucked into a worm hole and popped out here!" He explained. Finn, Jake, and B-MO stared at Tony, jaws dropped. It was only moments later when Finn grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him out the door. "B-MO! Stay here!" The blue boy said. Jake stretched into a giant and put Tony and Finn on his back. "W-wait! Where are we going!?" The former asked. Finn stared ahead in urgency. "We're taking you to Princess Bubblegum!"


	4. The Candy Kingdom

"Just wait until you meet P.B.! She's the smartest person in all of Ooo!" Finn said. Tony shook his head. "Ooo? Princess Bubblegum? I don't..." Jake piped in. "Don't worry about it! When we get to the Candy Kingdom, everything'll be explained!" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Candy Kingdom?"

At first, he was skeptical. Come on, an entire kingdom made of candy? However, when they began to approach, Tony's jaw dropped. Then a thought occurred. "Wait... if we're the only humans, what else lives here-" He was interrupted by movement in the kingdom. Tony's eyes widened as he saw the kingdom's citizens... who were completely made of candy. Tony was getting a headache just thinking about the logic! Sweet scents filled his nose as the trio sped through the city. Passing a tree, Tony grabbed the leaves to find that they were cotton candy. "This is insane." He breathed.

It wasn't long until they reached the castle. Tony marveled at it, but didn't have time to sightsee as Finn pulled him from Jake's back. They ran up to a guard who looked like a banana. "We need to see the Princess now!" Finn demanded.

Princess Bubblegum looked in the mirror as she was brushing her hair. In this state, she was content, calm, collective. She was as relaxed as she could possibly-

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS!" Someone chanted from the doorway, causing her to jump. "What the butts!? Finn! Jake! What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled. "SorryPrincessbutwecouldn'twaitbecausetherewasthissituationandthisdudeshoweduptoourhouseandhesayshesahumanwhocameherewithatimemachineandwewerehopingyoucouldhelpus-" Princess Bubblegum clamped a hand over Finn's mouth. "Finn! Calm down! Now what are you saying?"

Finn and Jake looked at eachother before shouting in unison. "WE FOUND ANOTHER HUMAN!"

Princess Bubblegum stood still for a moment before speaking. "R-really? Is it here?" She asked. Finn nodded before ushering Tony inside. He looked at the Princess and kneeled. "Uh... hi, your majesty." PB hesitantly grabbed Tony's face, making him rise. "This... this is incredible!" She began rubbing Tony's cheeks and turning his head, examining him. Tony felt very uncomfortable as the Princess moved him like a test subject. He noticed her skin was soft and shaded pink, as was her hair. She wore a pink dress and a gold tiara. ' This is Princess Bubblegum? I guess that name is literal... this is too bizarre...' Tony thought.

"Where did you find him?" PB asked. Finn shrugged. "Uh, he found us. He says he used a time machine to get here!" PB looked at Tony, hard. "A time machine? Oh my... what year was it before you arrived?"

"2014. What year is it now?" Tony asked, but was afraid of the answer. PB grabbed his hand and dragged him along as she ran. "Come! We must get to my lab!"

When the group reached the lab, Princess Bubblegum ushered Tony into a large glass chamber. "H-hey! Wait a minute! What's going on?" He asked. PB clicked a few buttons, causing hot water to spray at Tony from different directions. "Ah! Ow! Owowow!" PB shut off the water. Finn and Jake stood in front of the chamber. "What was all that about?" Finn asked. The Princess sighed. "If what you said was true, then I couldn't take any chances. The remaining radiation in the air would have killed him." She explained. Tony shook his head. "Radiation? What are you talking about!?" He demanded. The Princess looked at Tony, sadly. "I'm about to tell you something... big. Promise me you won't freak out." She said. Tony just looked at her. She sighed before continuing. "You... you have been taken over 1,000 years into the future... and a lot of crazy junk has happened in that time..."

Tony's eyes widened as Princess Bubblegum explained the tragedies and results of the most devastating conflicts in the history of the Earth...


	5. 1,000 Years

"A lot of things can happen in 1,000 years. Civilization fell and a bunch of kingdoms rose from it, but let me start from the beginning...

No one knows how it all started. It could have been a number of things: greed, envy, bloodlust, you name it. All anyone knows is that a bomb fell and nearly destroyed the planet. Instead, it led the ground work for a whole new civilization. Legends say that it wasn't long before "magic" reclaimed the world. The magic and radioactive byproducts of the war fused and changed everything. Creatures came about that never existed. Preexisting creatures rapidly changed or mutated. The world was healing and it still is! We even acquired and upgraded technology from before the Great Mushroom War!"

Tony took in the information Princess Bubblegum just told him as she picked up a crystal. It projected an image of Finn, who was holding another one. Tony was amazed at the sight, but couldn't shake a single fact from his mind:

"1,000 years. 1,000 years. A few days before I came here... I remember hearing on the news about bombs going off in some major cities, but that kind of thing is usually resolved and there was a minimum amount of casualties... I never paid attention to the news..." He said.

'1,000 years.' He thought. He repeated it, trying to wrap his mind around it.

Princess Bubblegum put a hand on the glass in front of him. "I guess that means that it was only a few months before the conflict escalated to the War."

'1,000 years.'

"A few months? Then that means... oh God..." Tony couldn't help but imagine his family crying at the grief of him missing and the terror of a war to end all wars.

'1,000 years.'

"My family... no..." Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum watched as Tony began shaking. Trembling. "Tony?" Finn said, pushing against the glass.

'1,000 years.'

A bomb that nearly destroyed the world. A war that tore apart the planet. All of that, he might have been fine with. However, the worst part, the absolute worst part, is the machine that tore him from time. Tore him from his family. Tore him from his fate.

'1,000 years. 1,000 years. 1,000 years. 1,000 years. 1,000 YEARS.'

Snap.

Tony fell into a whirlpool of emotion. Anger and depression and rage and sadness all in a few seconds. He was 1,000 years away from his family in a world different from his own.

Yet all he could do was cry.

Finn, Jake, and PB watched sadly as Tony sobbed and a puddle of tears formed under him.

Princess Bubblegum silently walked to a computer and tapped several buttons. Soon, a pink gas began seeping into the glass chamber. Tony didn't notice through his crying. After it filled the chamber, PB pressed a few buttons again and the gas dispersed, revealing a sleeping Tony.

"Princess? What are you doing?" Jake asked. "It's going to take a while to make a serum that will allow his body to adapt to our climate. A few hours at most. I can only imagine what he must be thinking. His loss is tremendous." PB said. She walked to a table and grabbed some gloves. "Finn, I'm going to need a blood sample from you to make the serum."


	6. Earth-Shaking News

A strange mix of dreams and nightmares infiltrated Tony's mind as he slept. One moment he was with his family, another moment he was in a hellish wasteland. One moment he was in a field, another moment he was in a violent hurricane and so on. Fortunately, the last dream he had was somewhat pleasant: his family, waving to him...

Tony's eyes slowly opened as he heard a light tapping. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, remembering where he was. He saw Princess Bubblegum tapping on the glass. "Tony? Hey, Tony. Are you ready?" She said. Tony nodded, but remained silent. PB pressed a few buttons and opened the glass chamber. Tony stepped out.

PB walked Tony to a table and outstretched his arm. She picked up a syringe with a bright yellow liquid inside. "Don't worry ,Tony. It took a while, but this mixture should be able to alter your body to survive here."

Tony stayed silent.

PB sighed and injected the mixture into Tony's arm. He winced a little.

Tony's head was low as he walked with PB to the dining room, where Finn and Jake were waiting. They were chasing eachother around the room until they spotted "Tony!" They yelled as they ran to him. "Dude, are you alright?" Finn asked. Tony remained silent, causing the blue boy to wince. "Oh, right... sorry..." He said. Jake put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, dude! I'm sure PB has plan to send you back to your time!" He said. The three of them looked at the Princess, hopefully. Unfortunately, she didn't return their hopeful looks. "I... I can't."

"What?" Tony said. PB didn't look at him. "Tony... you came here only a short time before the bombs dropped! If I send you back, you would only be going back to your doom. Sending you back would be the equivalent of murder!" She explained. Tony frowned. "I don't care about that! What about my family? They all... they..." He couldn't finish. PB stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Tony, but-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. Everyone stumbled on their feet as the walls grew several cracks. Some pieces of the castle fell down as the very air felt as if it was shaking. "Yaaa! Earthquake? W-we don't get earthq-quakes... do we?" Finn asked. "Th-this is no ordinary e-earthquake!" PB said. She quickly regained her footing and ran to her lab. The others followed.

When they reached the lab, several beakers were broken and more were following. PB ran to her computer and began typing rapidly. Everyone watched as the screen flashed with numbers and letters before blinking red with a large "ERROR!" message in black letters. The shaking was calming down, but PB's nerves weren't. "No... that's not possible!"

"What's happening?" Jake asked.

The "earthquake" had ended.

PB looked at the group. "That... earthquake... I sort of found it's epicenter. The weird thing is that it's origin is both in and not in Ooo!"

"But... how?" Finn asked. PB looked down and sighed.

"... I don't know..."


End file.
